


lucky number

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at this, M/M, hunhan killed me, with the powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: This is a generic excuse for me to write some  fluff





	lucky number

"Luhan no. "

"Luhan yes. "

Sehun rolled his eyes and pushed wind into his boyfriends face. "You can't fly, you know that right? That's Yifan's thing. "

"I know but maybe I can hover? " He said hopefully. 

Sehun smiled, his boyfriend would never learn. No matter what they told him. Even now, when they were on a ledge over some water, so even if this failed  ~~which it so was going to~~ he would be fine. Wet, but in perfect condition. Just how Sehun liked him. 

He kissed the top of Luhan's head and smiled. Luhan looked back at him, "Catch me if this fails. " and jumped off. 

 

Sehun promptly ran to the edge and looked over, just in time to catch Luhan before he hit the wate. "Thank You! " A faint Luhan voice said before he slowly raised Luhan up to the ledge. "Learned your lesson? "

"Well I can still hover with you around. "

 

And with that Sehun dropped him back into the water. 

 _Fuck you Oh Sehun._ A voice said in his head and he smiled. Then went down to get his boyfriend. 


End file.
